Problem: Convert $7\ \dfrac{5}{7}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${7}\ {\dfrac{5}{7}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${7} + {\dfrac{5}{7}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $7$ as the fractional part ${7} \times \dfrac{7}{7} = {\dfrac{49}{7}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{49}{7}} + {\dfrac{5}{7}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{49}{7}} + {\dfrac{5}{7}} = \dfrac{54}{7}$